The Diary of Arianna
by TeamMrTaylorLautner
Summary: The story of when Lucianno leaves arianna to live permenantly in 21st century britain. All in Arianna's POV


The Continued diary of Arianna

12th February

There is a constant aching in my heart. I can't believe Lucianno left me in this state – crying on the floor begging him to stay here in Belezza with me …… forever.

I knew before I even proposed that he stay that he would reject the offer. Even when I promised I would do everything he wanted me to do. He was my soul mate and no-one was ever going to convince me otherwise.

I started keeping this diary so I could take my anger and sorrow out on this piece of paper – I just hope to high heavens that no-one will ever find it and read all my soppy love tales that I want to record.-Just as a reminder of what could have been.

As you could have probably guessed by now **I love Lucianno**. All the things we shared together all the adventures and the heart pounding kisses. And then he left me. I remember the night he left for good…

*Flash Back*

"Arianna, you know I will always love you" Lucianno was already using his leading voice, immediately I knew something was wrong.

"Lucianno" I replied, "What are you trying to say, I know something is wrong, tell me straight off. I love you Lucianno… don't look at me like that." I stuttered out as many words I could with one lung full of air, I knew what he was going to say - we'd been here many times before. He wanted to go back to England and live his life the way it was supposed to be. In his 21st century world he had been suffering greatly from a disease called cancer. That was very rare in 15th century Italy but he had told me many times about it. The tiredness, the hair loss, the pain in the pit of his stomach that was always there. The knowing that he wouldn't survive.

But recently when he had been back in his world he had started to recover and his hair started to grow back. He missed his family and friends most of all, and for over a year now he had been talking to me about going back permanently – but not taking me with him. He didn't know how to explain the appearance of a girl who was stunningly beautiful and just happened to be his soul mate. He didn't know where I would stay, where I would go to school, what I would do when he was having a bad day with his cancer and had to face the future world alone. I knew what his point was but I still couldn't stand the thought of him leaving me.

My mother had died a few moths before and I didn't know who my father was. The only person I had was Lucianno. But he was insistent that he should go back, before his other self died and he left his mother and father distraught without him. He wanted to go to university and become and astronomer, earn a lot of money and get married and have a family. It was then that he hurt my feelings. The sheer amount of times that I had offered him a family, to live with him and live off my wages (for I was the duchessa of Belezza) and do anything he wanted – but he said no. He loved me and always would but he had made up his mind, he was going to live back in England…forever…without me. I started to wonder if it was something I had done, why he would want to leave me when I had done everything in my power to make him happy. My dear Lucianno.

"Arianna, are you still with me?" Lucianno interrupted my flashback.

"Lucianno, you can't leave me. I know you can't take me with you. But why do you want to go, when you have a life here, as the husband of the duchessa? What is there in England that you don't have here? Luci I will do anything, you know I will!" I whispered out these words, but he just shook his head.

Before I could stop myself I threw myself into his arms, locking my lips to his, pushing my tongue to his, feeling our bodies intertwined into each other. The soft moving of our lips together was the best sound I could ever hear. He scooped me up in his arms, still kissing me passionately and took me into the master room and closing the door behind me. Then our bodies where one, locked onto each other lying on the bed, I knew this was his goodbye that he would be gone when I woke up, but I still pulled myself closer to him loving the way he threw our clothes off our bodies leaving us totally exposed. But together, for the last time. Making love.


End file.
